


Always Come Back

by NatureCalls



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureCalls/pseuds/NatureCalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu's been dead for two years and can't help but think back on how many promises he has broken. The biggest one arriving beyond Death's Door a little too soon for his taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing angst because I missed being an asshole to characters. 
> 
> Written for FT Angst Week 2015, Day 3: Broken (Promises/Hearted)

He promised her an adventure. He promised her laughter and good times. He promised there would never be a dull moment if she was by his side. And he supposed he wasn’t wrong. E.N.D. destroying his soul, crushing his entire existence and taking away what was his originally wouldn’t be a dull moment. But still he felt like a failure nonetheless. 

It had been almost two years since ‘Natsu’ was killed when E.N.D. took complete control of his body. He had fought for so long; kept the damn demon under control for almost five years. That gave him enough time to build a life with his best friend. Marry her under the stars while the only other light came from their guildmates’ candles. They had a little girl together. Oh Mavis, how weak Natsu was when it came to his little princess. She was his world and his beautiful wife that blessed him with her was his stars. Most precious family to ever grace Fiore if Natsu had a say   
in the matter.

Well, fuck.

He had broken an unspoken promise to his darling little princess too. First he let her grow up without a dad and now he took her mother away too. He swore the day she was born he was never going to leave her alone like he had been left alone. Like her mother had been left alone. He promised that little girl that she would always have a family. And he supposed he wasn’t wrong. She is a member of Fairy Tail after all. Probably the youngest member ever in their guild’s history. The mark had been given to her by Gramps the day she was born. It was apparent to everyone who knew the couple that their child wasn’t destined for any guild but Fairy Tail. So the six year old filled with fire and spunk was now raised by a guild. The only home she would ever know. At least Happy was with her. 

“Natsu?” He turned his head to look over shoulder and even though he knew it was coming it still felt like an anchor had been dropped in his stomach. Natsu stood from where he was sulking and opened his arms, welcoming and mourning his wife all in one. Tears welled in her eyes and she ran full force at him, clutching at his back for dear life as they embraced.

“I’m so sorry baby, fuck. Luce, I’m sorry. This is all my fault.” He sobbed into her shoulders, still in disbelief that she was here with him. The two lovers collapsed onto the ground, still clinging to one another, afraid they’d be separated again if they let go. 

“Hush. It’s not at all.”

“But all the things he did to you. I wasn’t there to protect you. I couldn’t keep my promise.” The images of E.N.D ravaging her body in the beginnings of his takeover haunted Natsu’s mind. He was still angry at the demon for touching his wife. For torturing her and leaving countless scars on her body. He could never make it up to her.

“That wasn’t you. It was never you. You would never hurt me. I chose to go with him. I thought I could get you back if I just tried hard enough.”

“I wish I could have come back to you Lucy. I would have been by your side again in a heartbeat.”

“You idiot,” she laughed softly, bringing her hand up to touch his cheek “don’t you think I know that? But that’s okay, because it doesn’t matter what lifetime it is, we will always find each other.”

“Mmm yeah.” Natsu leaned down and rested his forehead against hers as his eyes shut. “You’re right. But still, about Perseus-“

“Natsu, honestly. Don’t you know how strong your daughter is by now? She takes after her father’s stubborn ability to never give up and she has her mother’s upbeat attitude. Perseus is going to be fine. Do you know why?” Natsu sighed but took the bait anyways.

“Why?” 

“Because she’s a Fairy Tail Wizard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome as well are compliments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
